Resin-fiber composite materials are utilized in a variety of applications including the aerospace industry, for example. Composite materials may absorb atmospheric moisture over time. The integrity of composite bonded repairs may be compromised as a result of absorbing moisture. Determining the quantity of moisture, which is present in a composite material, may facilitate determination of which steps are needed prior to bonding of the composite material.
Therefore, a method for accurately assessing moisture content in a composite material using field portable and user friendly near-infrared or mid-infrared spectroscopy is needed.